


Untimely Physical Reactions

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Love is... [11]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: Kelly loves Matt; that's a given, not a problem.The problem is he loves Matt in that new uniform, too.





	Untimely Physical Reactions

The worst problem with Matt making Captain _and_ ending up working in Arson is, Kelly realizes abruptly the first time Matt shows back up at 51, files in hand, for the follow-up on one of their calls, _the uniform_.

Kelly's _never_ had a thing for men in uniforms before. Or women in uniforms, for that matter. But _Matt Casey_ in that still-new Captain uniform of his?

 _Yeah_. Somebody kill him. Now. _Please_.

Shay snickers meanly in his ear. Kelly closes his mouth and tries to surreptitiously wipe it with the back of his hand, because he thinks he might have been drooling a little there, when Matt bent over to say hi to Pouch and gave him a full, completely unobstructed view of how spectacularly well those pants hug his perfect ass. Considering her sudden, though thankfully short, loud cackle, he might not have been as smooth as he'd thought.

"Lieutenant Hermann," Matt greets, nodding at said guy with a smile.

"Captain Casey," Hermann answers, lasting a total of two seconds before he happily cracks up and goes for a hug, clapping Matt in the back as Matt does the same with a laugh.

 _Captain Casey_ 's gotten manly hugs from everyone except Shay and Kelly, even from Dawson and the slightly-more-confident-nowadays Brett (Shay's a bad influence), to everyone's amusement. Shay hugs him next, even though she sees him every morning as all three of them struggle to wake, feed and dress their uncooperative toddler for Matt to drop at pre-school, and then Matt walks right up to Kelly.

"Lieutenant Severide," he says, face perfectly professional and voice unfairly even, blue eyes sparkling in what Kelly _knows_ is teasing laughter. The little shit knows _exactly_ what his goddamn pristine uniform and combed-back hair and clean-shaven face is doing to Kelly right now. Kelly would even bet a lot he bent over _on purpose_.

"Captain," Kelly automatically answers—only it comes out all husky and gravelly, and that's definitely choked laughter around him, and not just from Shay. Dammit.

"I need you in Chief Boden's office with Lieutenant Hermann for a preliminary review of that warehouse fire on your last shift, Lieutenant," Matt manages to say completely seriously.

Even _the Chief_ snorts this time. Kelly doesn't know what his own face is doing, but it has to be bad if even Boden laughs.

He swallows hard with a little nod, not trusting himself to open his mouth and actually manage to produce a sound outside the real of embarrassing, so-turned-on-he-might-die needy moans. Matt's professional mask slips for a second, dazzling, brighter-than-the-sun smile making Kelly suddenly grip the table behind him tightly to refocus and not do something as mortifying as sway, or worse, _faint_ , just because his husband _smiled_ at him. Matt's slammed the innocent facade back on in the next second, letting Kelly breathe again, and he promptly turns on his heels with a "Come on then, Lieutenant."

Kelly ignores all of the guys' smothered laughter, cat-calls and unsubtle hand gestures, determinedly thinking of Mouch boogying naked and resolutely keeping his eyes on the back of Matt's neck as he follows him and Hermann to Boden's office.

Which…doesn't help all that much, because it conjures up images of sinking his teeth into that perfect neck as he bends Matt over a table and messes up that immaculate uniform giving Matt's goddamn perfect ass the ride of his _life_.

Shit, if he doesn't die right there in Boden's office, as soon as he catches Matt alone wearing that thing, he'll be doing _exactly_ that. _Wherever said catching happens._

Right, he thinks frantically as he pushes Boden's door closed, taking a deep breath to blank out his face, Mouch. With Otis. Naked. Boogying. Come _on_.


End file.
